Untold story of dinosaur planet
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: What if Krystal got captured by the sharpclaws and if fox never showed up who would save her and what would our blue vixen go though. AN: bad summary but i did post this and now went over it again the best i could.


**this will be a lemon fic so expect diffrent things of grapic nature and ik krystal is not like this but this is a fic with lemons and a bit more of a story then just sex so im gonna try to make it good and just write for fun and if anyone wants to bate star foxs fic for me id love to take applications lol**

It was a quite night on dinosaur planet if you ignored the screams of a blue fox as she struggled to get out of her bindings. "LET ME GO! NOW!" she yelled as she tries to yank her self loose of the chains connecting her to the wall.

As the blue vexin fought to free her self a sharp claw guard barrages in. "SHUT UR MOUTH! YOU FOX WHORE!" Krystal stands there and glairs at him. "You think you scare me" Krystal barks.

The sharpclaw then looks around and sees hes the only one on duty right now as he locks the door. "you don't have to" he says in a low tone as he walks over to face Krystal and she tries to pull her self free still the sharpcalw grabs her by her face.

"Stop, Or i will have to resort in plan B" He grins as she spits in his face. He then yanks her from the wall tearing out the chains and throwing her to the floor and pins her arms above her head.

The sharpclaw looks upon the blue vixen as she struggles. "ILL KILL YOU!" She yells as she fells a hand run from her stomic up to her chest and slips her bra of armor and rub her DD breast.

"Wow such a nice chest and soft body i wound what it feels like on the inside" He chuckles evilly as Krystal knows what hes referring to but knows she may be helpless to stop him.

As The sharpclaw holds her down he licks his lips as he leans down and wispers in her ear. "You wont shut up then ill be happy to let you scream all you want" He smirked darkly. he uses the chains that was still around her wrist and ties them together and binds her arms. making sure her arms are tied tighty with the chain and forces Krystal on her knees and face into the ground and holds her there. Krystal growls as he holds her down and pulls her loincloth off and has her ass infront of him.

Krystal still struggles as the sharpclaw then give her a ass an strong smack. "AHH! STOP" She growls and yells as he smacks her agian. "You have a nice tight ass, you a virgin huh?" he grins as undoes his armor to reveal his 9 In dick as it throbs he strokes it with the hand that he has free and keeps her held down with the other arm.

"what are you going to do!" She growls as the sharpclaw give her an answer as he slams into her ass deeply as Krystal screams loudly. "AHHH FUCK IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Having not being penetrated made it feel as if krystal was being torn in half.

"AH GOD YOU ASS IS SO TIGHT!" The sharpclaw yells as he grips her hips and digs his nails in, as forces his dick into her tight ass and each thrust is more painful then the last. he pants heavily as he holds on so tight he leaves bruises as he pounds into her. Krystal screams as she feels his dick throbs as he goes rougher with his thrust each time. "AHH STOP YOU TEARING ME IN HALF! I FEEL IT AHH STOP!" She screams as the guard pants happily.

"SHUT IT YOU WHORE IM AHH AL- AHH! DONE!" He yells as he blows his load into Krystal as it just pours in and gushes out and the guard lets go of krystal's hips as she falls onto the floor.

"Damn you ass was so tight" he grins as Krystal lays on the floor her arms still tied together. The guard picks her up and lays her on her back and positions himself at her entrance. "Im going to fuck your pussy. I hope it fits" he grins as he pushes in as Krystal awaits the pain till a woman's voice is heard.

"stop scales will kill you" said a tall lizard woman as the gaurd growls but gets up and walks away leaving Krystal laying there as she closes her eyes and pants as she feels the cum leak out of her ass.

Krystal awakes hours later with her wrist bound together and naked on on a bed. "that gaurd did a number on you missy" said a voice as the woman from before walks back out and looks upon krystal body.

"Who.. who are you?" krystal asks her as the woman gets closer and rubs krystals thigh. "Im a servent of scales and i was told to bring the breeding slut to the mating room" she says as krystals eyes widen. "what?"

"Scales said you are a birthing wench for the claw tribe now and will be used for sex" said the servant as the door open and general scales himself walked in grinning.

"leave you servant wench!" as she hurried out scales looked at his prize and used his hook claw to pick her up by the chains around her wrist and hold her in the air as he put her on a hook on the wall.

"you thought you could beat me! GENERAL SCALES!" He yelled as his hand squezzed and pinched her nipple of her right breast making Krystal wanting to scream but held it in.

"scream you little fox slut i know you want to" As he keep his actions up Krystal didn't scream as she tried to be brave but to her bravery came a price as it was pissing general scales off as he slapped her.

"NO YOU WHORE SCREAM!" he yelled as he had enough as he moved his hand down and shoved one of his large fingers into her as she wrenched. "your a virgin" He smiled as he pumped his large finger in and out as it was already to big for krystal pussy making krystal hold harder on her moans but scales was not about to lose as he forces two into her as Krystal screams now and feels them pump into her tight hole making it hurt.

"So tight i wounder can you hold handled me?" he laughed as he took his armor off and was left with his tall and very bulky build and his very thick member twice the guards.

Krystal then felt her self being tossed on the bed and scales on top of her as he used his tounge and licked her breast then her neck and then shoved his tongue down Krystal's throat as he grinded his thick cock against krystal as he pulls back leaving a trail of sliva on her he smiles.

"You better be ready to suck my cock" Krystal shut her mouth as scales moved his cock in between her breast and at her mouth as he trys to force it in. krystal keeps it shut. "open up you slut" As he slams it in and gets it into Krystal mouth and pumps into her mouth as deep as it can go as he keep going krystal couldnt breath as scales was pumping in and came Krystal just gulped the thick substance down.

scales pulls his dick from her mouth leaving a trail of cum on her as he gets down to her pussy. "You know ive broken many virgins." he stated as he used his hand to wrap around her neck and get between her legs.

"Im going to fuck you till im satisfied" Krystal whimpers as she could feel his cock rubbing against her pussy.

Scales then grins as he shoves in his cock Krystal screams from the pain as scales is forcing his dick into her as fast as he can as the blood leakes out and he loves the feeling of her tight pussy around him and goes deeper each thrust.

"GOD! YOUR SO TIGHT IT FEELS AMAZING!" he grins as he continues to slam into her making more blood leak out as she screams he just keeps going and holds her down with his large hand. scales grins more as he feels her body orgasm and he him self cums shooting a large load of his seed into her as is starts to squirt out from the sheer amount.

Krystal can feel scales pull out and the cum gushing out as her throat is in pain from the screams "You better be use to this you lil whore" scales says as she blacks out.

Krystal soon wakes up in a small cell with a bed and iron door and no windows. Feeling scared of what may come she curls into a ball to sleep.

As Krystal slept she soon heard some one kick the door down and a brown female wolf standing there holding a gun. As Krystal looks at her she she extands her hand and Krystal takes it.

**Well thats it my first try a slightly diffrent fic then i normally write and sorry if you dont like it i tried. also this wolf plays a big part in this **


End file.
